Alan Robert Murray
Alan Robert Murray is a Supervising Sound Editor who worked on two . Credited as Alan Murray he was a sound editor on in and credited as Alan Robert Murray he worked on in . Murray is a longtime collaborator of fellow Nemesis sound editor Bub Asman and director . Career Sound department Between 1978 and 2000, Murray worked as sound effects editor and sound editor on films including the music drama American Hot Wax (1978), the crime drama Escape from Alcatraz (1979), the sport comedy North Dallas Forty (1979), the action comedy Bronco Billy (1980), the thriller Firefox (1982), the comedy Vacation (1983), the thriller Sudden Impact (1983), the crime comedy City Heat (1984), the crime drama Ratboy (1986, with Gerrit Graham), and the western drama South of Heaven, West of Hell (2000). He worked as supervising sound editor on projects such as the drama The Postman Always Rings Twice (1981, with Christopher Lloyd), the romance Bolero (1984), the western Pale Rider (1985), the action film Lethal Weapon (1987), the romance Who's That Girl? (1987), the thriller Fatal Attraction (1987), the action film Above the Law (1988), the fantasy comedy Scrooged (1988, with John Glover, Michael J. Pollard, and Alfre Woodard), the sequel Lethal Weapon 2 (1989), the drama White Hunter Black Heart (1990), the action thriller Die Hard 2 (1990, with William Sadler), the romance Frankie and Johnny (1991), the drama Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), the western Unforgiven (1992), the drama Indecent Proposal (1993), the crime thriller A Perfect World (1993), and the comedy Milk Money (1994). Murray's credits as supervising sound editor in collaboration with fellow sound editor Bub Asman started in the 1990s. They worked for director on almost every of his projects such as the drama The Bridges of Madison County (1995), the crime drama Absolute Power (1997), the crime drama Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil (1997, with Anne Haney, Leon Rippy, and Richard Herd), the drama True Crime (1999), the action film Blood Work (2002, with Tina Lifford), the drama Changeling (2008, written by J. Michael Straczynski), the drama Gran Torino (2008), the fantasy film Hereafter (2010), the crime drama J. Edgar (2011), and the music drama Jersey Boys (2014). Projects without involvement of Clint Eastwood include the action sequels Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) and Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997), the action film The 13th Warrior (1999), the sport comedy The Replacements (2000, executive produced by Jeffrey Chernov, music by John Debney, and art direction by Gary Kosko), the crime comedy Heartbreakers (2001), the drama The Great Buck Howard (2008), the thriller Prisoners (2013, with Len Cariou), and the fantasy sequel 300: Rise of an Empire (2014). Awards Murray and Robert G. Henderson received their first two Academy Award nominations in the category Best Effects, Sound Effects Editing in 1986 for the fantasy drama Ladyhawke and in 1990 for the action sequel Lethal Weapon 2, both directed by . Murray and Bub Asman received their first Academy Award nomination in 1997 in the category Best Effects, Sound Effects Editing for their work on the action thriller Eraser, starring Vanessa Williams and James Cromwell and art direction by William Ladd Skinner. They received further Academy Award nominations in 2001 for the action drama Space Cowboys and in 2007 for the war drama Flags of Our Fathers. Also in 2007 they won an Academy Award in the category Best Achievement in Sound Editing for the war drama Letters from Iwo Jima. More recently, in 2015, they received another Academy Award nomination for their work on the action drama American Sniper. Except for Eraser, Murray and Asman worked on all their Academy Award honored projects for director . Murray and Asman also shared six Golden Reel Award nominations from the Motion Picture Sound Editors Guild between 2001 and 2007 for their work on Space Cowboys, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, Million Dollar Baby, The Legend of Zorro, and Flags of Our Fathers and won two awards in the categories Best Sound Editing in Sound Effects and Foley for a Feature Film and Best Sound Editing in a Feature Film: Dialogue and Automated Dialogue Replacement for the war drama Letters from Iwo Jima in 2007. Murray also received a Golden Reel Award nomination in 2004 for his work on the crime thriller Mystic River. Further honors include two Satellite Award nominations in 2004 for the crime drama Mystic River and in 2006 for Flags of Our Fathers and four BAFTA Film Award nominations for Best Sound on Bird (1988), Unforgiven (1992), Changeling (2008), and more recently on American Sniper in 2015. The most recent BAFTA Film Award nomiantion was again shared with Asman. External links * * Category:Sound department